Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mobile device, a display method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are being increasingly used.
A typical mobile device may have a plurality of applications. The mobile device displays images of the applications that are in use. However, the sizes of the images of the applications are usually increased in a manner corresponding to the increase of the display resolution of the mobile device. The higher the sizes of the images of the applications, the heavier the loading of the memory and the processor. This results in a considerable resource in the mobile device being occupied.